User talk:Sepublic22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ghoultar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SaltNPepper (talk) 19:52, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Sep are you from the Ninjago MBs that makes theories all the time? Yeah, that's me. Sepublic22 (talk) 20:04, February 6, 2016 (UTC)Sepublic22 Well I'm GarmadonRocks remember me? Nice to meet a fellow member of the messageboards! Sepublic22Sepublic22 (talk) 13:40, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! Greetings, On behalf of the Ninjago Wiki staff, I just wanted to thank you for all your contributions to the wiki so far. It's not often that we have editors join that are actually willing to write up summaries and those are what we are in need of the most, so it's great to have you on board. Keep up the good work! ---Vec 14:49, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks!Sepublic22 (talk) 16:52, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for everything I would like to apologize for removing the personality section on Monkey Wretch's page. Unfortunatley, I was only trying to remove the Four Arms category you added by using the Rollback feature without realizing you were the last one to edit before. But I'll promise to be more careful next time. Other than that, thank you for all your hard work on the wiki! Buddermeow (talk) 00:23, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Sepublic22 (talk) 16:52, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Locked pages Greetings Regarding these pages, are you still able to edit them despite the notification? Most of our highly viewed pages are locked for anonymous and new editors to prevent vandalism, though you should still be able to edit them despite receiving the notification. --Vec 15:05, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I was still able to edit them, but I was kind of worried I was breaking some rules, so I just wanted to make sure. Sepublic22 (talk) 15:14, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hi, While it is true that the things you mentioned have been revealed, they were not officially released by LEGO or its affiliates. Like Tommy Andreason, the wiki does not post content that was leaked and will only do so once it has been officially revealed. --Vec 01:51, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Greetings! Hi Sepublic, I have a rather strange favor to ask. Can you please ask Tommy Andreason for clarification as to Mistaké/Mystake's name? He's said that her name is Mistaké, but all sources (Episode credits, Shadow of Ronin, the Samurai X Cave set, etc.) point to it being Mystake. I'm not on Twitter so I can't ask him myself, and unless I'm mistaken, he's answered some of your questions in the past. Thanks --Vec 04:31, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing. Just did it. Sepublic22 (talk) 12:17, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Whoops, never thanked you for the last request. My most sincere apologies. This one might be a little strange, but if you can please, I could use confirmation from Tommy that the fork Lloyd used to escape in "Enkrypted" is the one Soto used as a peg leg (there isn't any footage of Lloyd actually taking it, but as soon as Soto realizes it is gone, Lloyd is holding a fork and then stuffs it into his pocket.) Thanks! --Vec 00:35, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing- I just asked, and Tommy confirmed it IS the same fork! Sepublic22 (talk) 18:58, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Splendid, thank you so much! --Vec 16:16, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hi, Regarding Krux/Saunders, while it is obvious that the two are the same, we unfortunately lack an official source of confirmation so the best we can do at the moment is note their resemblance. In terms of the Tall Tales being non-canon, I think Tommy confirmed it a while back, though I'm not positive. You might want to check with him? --Vec 16:29, December 21, 2016 (UTC)